


Wanting

by technoTerrorist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoTerrorist/pseuds/technoTerrorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief study of Alpha Rose Lalonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

Another day of writing, another drink, another sleepless night. These were the things that Rose had become accustomed to in her pursuit of knowledge. Every day she would wake, hung over and listless, only to sit at her desk and begin a day’s worth of research with a wine glass in hand. 

It was always the same. The endless archives of the libraries and the internet never held the answers to her questions, only presented more. She could sit for hours perusing large tomes, countless online articles, only to come up empty handed and in need of more. That was the curse of enlightenment, she supposed. To always know the secrets and problems, but never the truths and solutions.

Rose sipped her wine, the flavour of sour grapes washing over her tongue, the novelty worn away long ago. She no longer drank for the flavor, but for the sweet embrace of inebriation and the hope of stifling her many thoughts and worries. It had began years in the past, when the soft whispers stirred her from a sleep filled with purple dreams, promising a great many things, if only she agreed to serve. Serve what, she had never known, but the reward always hung in the recesses of her mind, urging her to seek out the unknown, to cleave truth from obscurity and illuminate the path to her future.

In this future she would receive everything she could ever desire, free from pain, free from the shackles of truths and lies. Her glass would never be empty, and her heart would always be full. And so she searched, and searched, even as she could never discern just what it was she was hoping to find. She trusted that the whispers would tell her when she had found it.

Another day gone, another glass empty, another night Rose would lie awake and wonder if it would all be worth the wait. She dared to hope so.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i write with no plan or idea


End file.
